The Strawberry Paradox
by Fujimaru Kasumi
Summary: Un cristal que conecta dos mundos, dos almas. El shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, nunca imaginó que sería tan difícil conocerse a sí mismo. Créditos por la imagen a 氷一 Pixiv Id 2787621 [HISTORIA TRAÍDA DESDE WATTPAD]
1. Window

**Buenas~ Me alegra llegar a Wattpad con esta obra, que estará dedicada por completo a Kokuryusan.**

 **Sei-senpai, gracias por todo. Junio será mi mes para agradecerte.**

… **.**

Transcurría una tarde tranquila, con un sol moderado y una refrescante brisa, en pocas palabras, todo iba de maravilla… Al menos para el resto de los habitantes de Karakura, así lo parecía; pero para el shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, que había estado ocupado desde las primeras horas de la mañana, sólo veía aquella tarde como una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

Las constantes apariciones de hollows lo habían traído de un lado para otro, sin dejarle más que un instante para reponerse de sus anteriores peleas. A pesar de que no tenía heridas de gravedad, su cansancio era evidente. Sólo quería que aquel desastroso día llegara a su fin.

En ese momento se encontraba ocupado con un grupo de problemáticos hollows, que habían logrado ocupar más tiempo del que hubiera querido.

No entendía cómo es que seguían llegando tantos, y a pesar de que pensó en la excesiva cantidad de reiatsu que estaba liberando, aquello le seguía pareciendo ridículo. ¿Debía asumir que era su culpa que siguieran apareciendo? De sólo pensar en ello se agobiaba más.

Se obligó a mantener su mente en blanco mientras continuaba en combate, pues consideraba que gran parte de su cansancio provenía de gastar sus energías en pensamientos como esos.

Cuando por fin la presencia de hollows pareció amainar, permitió que un profundo y cansado suspiro escapara de su pecho. Revolvió su anaranjada cabellera con una mano y al ver que, pasado un rato, su insignia de shinigami no daba alerta de más hollows, decidió emprender el camino a casa.

De un salto, bajó del tejado en el que se encontraba, comenzando una lenta caminata en cuanto tocó el suelo. Sus pasos le hicieron adentrarse en un pequeño barrio comercial que quedaba de paso. A pesar de su cansancio, se dedicó a observar su alrededor con curiosidad, pues no recordaba haber pasado por ahí alguna vez. Había tiendas en ambos lados de la calle, desde pequeñas cafeterías hasta un par de sofisticados restaurantes, pasando por tiendas de regalos e incluso tiendas de ropa.

Siguió caminando en silencio, esquivando a las personas que caminaban tranquilamente por la acera y notando que, incluso si aquel lugar era bastante concurrido, el ruido no era excesivo. Ante ese descubrimiento, se hizo una nota mental de pasarse por ahí después.

Después de un rato, su trayecto en aquella calle pareció terminar, pues la zona residencial parecía marcar cierto límite; pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle, en dirección a la interminable fila de casas, un grupo de niños pasó corriendo, impidiéndole el paso momentáneamente. Uno de ellos pareció notar su presencia, e inevitablemente, le devolvió la mirada. Cuando el niño pareció darse cuenta de que su objetivo lo miraba, salió corriendo para alcanzar a su grupo.

Ichigo bufó, preguntándose a qué venía aquello.

Tras aquella pequeña interrupción, se dispuso a cruzar la calle, aunque de nuevo fue detenido. Sentía el peso de una nueva mirada sobre él y su curiosidad, habiendo ganado en esa ocasión, le había dictado averiguar el origen de aquella sensación.

Se obligó a no sobresaltarse y mantener la calma, observando con cuidado a su alrededor y girando sobre sus talones para tener un vistazo de todo.

Pero al darse la vuelta por segunda vez, el ventanal de una cafetería le devolvió su reflejo.

A través del cristal se podían observar un par de mesas con personas conversando en ellas, una barra y el mostrador, su mirada se posó casi automáticamente sobre el pastel de chocolate que allí se exhibía. Realmente tenía buena pinta.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, se acercó un poco más al vidrio para observar los demás productos que ahí había, y si puede, más convencido aún, se dijo que tendría que volver ahí.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del vidrio, y su reflejo le fue devuelto. Se quedó mirando a sí mismo por un instante, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la zona residencial. Pero un inusual movimiento en su campo de visión le detuvo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar nuevamente frente al cristal de la tienda, encontrándose con el pelinaranja del otro lado, que lo observaba con la misma confusión que él sentía.

—Qué extraño… —murmuró, frotando su nuca. Quizá su mente, con todo el cansancio que había acumulado, le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se giró para reanudar su camino, pero esta vez, sus ojos lograron captar la diferencia que había llamado su atención instantes atrás.

Mientras que él se había quedado en ademán de caminar hacia la derecha, su reflejo estaba dirigido en la dirección contraria.

Frunció el ceño, acercándose al cristal para ver si el cambio persistía, pero su cuerpo del otro lado pareció seguir sus mismos movimientos.

Para calmar su curiosidad, levantó la mano derecha en el aire, pero para su sorpresa, el chico del otro lado levantó la misma mano, de modo que se viera lo contrario en el espejo.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó a la nada, sacudiendo ligeramente la mano en el aire, en una especie de saludo silencioso, y de ésta forma, su reflejo devolviéndole la imagen contraria.

¿Sería un error en el espejo, o su mente haciéndole una broma pesada?

Habría querido pensar más en ello, pero el estruendoso grito de un hollow llegó a sus oídos, siendo acompañado por la aguda alerta de su insignia.

Miró una vez más al vidrio, sorprendiéndose de que el chico del otro lado lucía tranquilo, cuando él mismo se había alterado ante la combinación de sonidos.

Sin mediar más palabra, guardó la insignia entre sus ropas y con un salto, llegó al tejado de aquel edificio.

Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar más sobre el misterioso cristal, por el momento debía encargarse de aquel hollow.

Aunque esperaba que pudiera concentrarse en ello.


	2. Reply

**Gracias por sus comentarios~ me esforzaré en actualizar este fic de forma más constante "**

 **PD. Este fic se publicará exactamente igual como lo tengo en wattpad.**

… **.**

Aquella casi interminable tarde había logrado mellar sus fuerzas, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de aplazar su curiosidad para otro día. Estaba exhausto, y no dudó en manifestarlo al llegar a casa. Nada más entrar por su ventana, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo físico, que descansaba sobre su cama; al volver a éste se quejó enseguida, las protestas de sus agarrotados músculos haciéndole gruñir.

Intentando que sus quejidos no resultaran muy audibles, se cambió de ropa y regresó a la cama, donde durmió una profunda siesta que perduró hasta el día siguiente.

Aquella mañana despertó de mala gana, aun sintiéndose cansado a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche. Mientras caminaba hacia el instituto, iba frotándose el hombro derecho con la mano, haciendo muecas. Estaba de mal humor por seguir tan cansado, pero se animó un poco a sí mismo al pensar que, terminando las clases, podría ir a aquella cafetería.

El día se pasó algo más lento de lo normal, seguramente por las ansias que tenía por salir de ahí. Cuando fue la hora, intentó salir sin ser visto o detenido por alguien más. Por el momento quería mantener aquel descubrimiento para sí mismo.

De regreso a casa, al principio tomó su camino habitual, aunque en cierto punto sus pasos se desviaron y lo llevaron de nuevo a aquella calle, la cual esta vez recorrió sin detenerse.

Se dirigió automáticamente a la cafetería, deteniéndose frente al cristal y con ello ganándose un par de miradas curiosas. Intentó ignorar la mayoría de ellas y permaneció mirando su reflejo. Quería comprobar si el fenómeno del día anterior persistía, por lo que cambió de mano su maleta, esperando que el movimiento se viera alterado, lo cual no sucedió. Hizo un par de pequeños movimientos con las manos, buscando que hubiera algún cambio, pero no ocurrió nada. Su reflejo había perdido su "voluntad".

Tras un par de intentos más, se rindió, soltando un profundo suspiro. No entendía por qué ese día no había funcionado, igualmente, no se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta mayor.

Como una disculpa por la pequeña escena frente a la tienda, entró y compró una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, aunque por un momento prefirió no haberlo hecho, ya que las miradas inmediatamente se posaron sobre él. Podía escuchar algunos murmullos, y a pesar de que su instinto le dictaba ignorarlos, no pudo evitar escuchar un par de ellos, los cuales le calificaban de una persona rara, e incluso sospechosa. Bufó de forma casi imperceptible. No sería la primera ni la última vez que escucharía comentarios de ese tipo.

En cuanto le entregaron su pedido, pagó el importe y se marchó de ahí, dedicándole una pequeña mirada a su reflejo que, esta vez, iba en la misma dirección que él.

Mientras regresaba a casa, sus pensamientos fueron embargados por varias preguntas. Un torbellino de ellas, en realidad. Casi podía imaginarse el potencial fenómeno arrasando con su mente, con sus peligrosos vórtices acabando con la calma que intentaba poner al pensar en ese asunto. Y sin darse mayor cuenta, mientras caminaba, abrió la bolsa de papel en la que le habían entregado el pastel, y comenzó a dar pequeños pellizcos al pan, llevándose después esas diminutas porciones a la boca.

De alguna forma, luego de un rato -no sabría especificar cuánto tiempo fue-, se encontró en la calle donde estaba ubicada su casa. Ni siquiera lo había notado, por lo que siguió de largo, y sólo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, una vez que llegó al final de la calle.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, un tanto confundido, y cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa y la abrió, notó que se había quedado sin pastel. Murmuró algo ininteligible, un tanto molesto por haber acabado con el postre sin disfrutarlo realmente.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, con intención de subir a su habitación, pero una voz lo detuvo en el proceso. Su hermana asomó la cabeza por la cocina, avisando que la cena estaría lista en un momento. El pelinaranja tuvo que excusarse de ello, alegando que no tenía hambre, y sin darle oportunidad a su hermana de refutar, desapareció por las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de su habitación apenas entró en ella.

Maldijo en voz baja, abrumado entre sus aún inestables pensamientos. Arrojó sus cosas sobre la cama, dejándose caer a un lado de éstas. Permaneció quieto de esa forma antes de volver su mirada hacia la cómoda a un lado de la cama, un par de objetos reposaban encima, un par de libretas, plumas y... Su insignia de shinigami. Gruñó en voz baja, incorporándose para tomarla.

—Juraría que la guardé esta mañana… —murmuró, como una reprimenda para sí mismo. Volvió a recostarse, mirando fijamente la insignia, su ceño frunciéndose un poco al hacerlo—. Si no la hubiera llevado… —automáticamente guardó silencio, dejando la frase colgando al darse cuenta de algo. Presionando la placa contra su pecho, proyectó su alma fuera de su cuerpo y abrió la ventana, encaramándose al borde antes de saltar fuera.

Comenzó su travesía sobre los tejados de las casas circundantes, saltando justo sobre los bordes, dándose el impulso suficiente para llegar a la siguiente construcción. En cuanto identificó los edificios pertenecientes a los comercios, dio un salto para llegar al suelo y recorrió el tramo restante para llegar a aquel lugar, que comenzaba a resultarle habitual.

Se plantó delante del cristal, con los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas, mirando fijamente su reflejo. Sus ojos parecían refulgir ansiedad, buscaban que algún cambio se sucediera en cualquier momento, y querían estar listos para captarlo. Observó minuciosamente al pelinaranja del otro lado, sus ojos encontrándose en cada punto a donde se movían.

"Muévete", parecía ordenarle aquello con el sólo movimiento de sus ojos. No sólo se fijaba en su cuerpo, lo hacía también con las ondas que se producían en la tela de su shihakusho, en el vaivén de sus mechones de cabello. ¿Estaría exagerando con su observación? Sentía que estaba analizándose a sí mismo… Y debía admitir que eso parecía.

Tras una ronda de intensas miradas, ceños fruncidos, y un par de gruñidos, sus ojos se quedaron clavados sobre los otros.

—Idiota —murmuró, frustrado, alejándose un par de pasos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Fue entonces que la expresión contraria se deformó en una de verdadera molestia.

—Lo dirás por ti —reclamó el otro pelinaranja, acentuando su propio ceño fruncido y cruzándose igualmente de brazos.

Pasaron los segundos y los dos pelinaranjas no apartaron la mirada de su contrario. El equilibrio en las reacciones de ambos se había restaurado, pero tan pronto sus mentes procesaron lo que había sucedido instantes atrás, se sobresaltaron, de una forma muy parecida eso sí.

Ichigo, que tanto había buscado una situación como aquella, ahora no encontraba qué hacer. ¿Estaría bien seguir discutiendo sobre eso, cambiar de tema tal vez? Las preguntas comenzaban a arremolinarse nuevamente en su mente, haciéndole más difícil su concentración.

Sus labios temblaron, en ademán de moverse al hablar, pero de ellos no brotó palabra alguna, simplemente el ligero movimiento se desvaneció, y con ello, cualquier intento por dirigirse al otro. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar…

Un sonido vibró en el aire, el cual reconoció enseguida. El atronador aullido de un hollow llegó a sus oídos, por lo que giró sobre sus talones, en busca del origen de éste, pero tan pronto como notó que no provenía de sus alrededores, se volvió hacia el cristal, donde su contrario estaba guardando su insignia entre sus holgadas ropas. Éste le dirigió una mirada cargada de intensidad, desapareciendo tan sólo un instante después.

"A buena hora aparece un hollow", refunfuñó mentalmente, colando sus manos entre los huecos de su hakama para retornar hacia su casa. Si el otro no estaba, no tenía motivo para seguir ahí.


End file.
